


Kiss the pain away

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	Kiss the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there, "pre-reveal" fic, I didn't expect to see you here! Haha, seriously, this prompt list is so much fun. I see a prompt and then the idea that goes with it takes me completely by surprise. This is one of the reasons I love writing based on prompts. It's exciting to see what my imagination conjures up based on just a few words.   
> Anyway, have some pre-reveal LadyNoir.

“Oh, God, Chat, are you ok?” She asked as she landed next to him, frantically looking him over. There was no blood which was a good thing. But she was still worried. He’d hit his head so bad, she shuddered remembering seeing him reel back from the impact. 

“I need a minute. You go catch that akuma, I hope I’ve disarmed it enough. I’ll wait here,” he said, his voice subdued as he held his head with two hands. 

She felt torn. Of course she needed to catch the akuma. But she also needed to be with him, to make sure he was ok. Her heart ached for him. 

She took a deep breath and unsheathed her yo-yo. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said, leaving him alone on that rooftop.

It was a miracle, but she managed to focus long enough to get the job done and then she was rushing back to him. She found him pretty much in the same position she’d left him in. He didn’t look much better but at least he was conscious. 

“Chat, look at me. Does it hurt too much?” She asked him when she stopped in front of him. He looked up at her from where he was sitting. His eyes narrowed, probably because of the bright light. But he didn’t seem to be dizzy or to find it hard to focus on her. 

“It’s not that bad. I’ll live,” he said, chuckling. This was so not funny, she wanted to tell him. “Once again, it’s mostly my dignity that got bruised. But tell me. Why don't we have any kind of protective helmet or something to come with the suit?”

This was a good question and maybe something they could work on. She’d do anything not to have to feel that terror again. 

“I got so scared, seeing you hit your head like that,” she said, tears suddenly filling her eyes. Now that the danger had passed, she felt it all crash down on her. She felt a hand on her hip, squeezing lightly. 

“Hey, it’s ok, m’lady. I’ll be fine. I guess I won’t be as pretty, for a while at least, it’s bound to leave a bruise. But you can live with that, right?” he teased her. 

“Let me have a look,” she said, lifting a hand tentatively towards his forehead. Nothing seemed out of order as she took him in. “You don’t have to worry. You’ll still be pretty,” she said, feeling a smile tug at her lips. There was something endearing about him being vain in this moment. “Your hair covers it all up. May I?” She asked, pausing before pushing his bangs out of the way. He nodded. 

She carefully moved the hair away to reveal the skin underneath. She couldn’t hold back a gasp when she saw the goose egg that had formed on his forehead. 

“That bad?” He asked, some uncertainty creeping into his voice.. He tried to move, but her hand held his head in place. 

“I hate it,” she said, looking away even though he couldn’t see her face from his position. “I hate seeing you get hurt.”  _ Because of me _ went unsaid. They both knew it was the truth.

“I know, m’lady. I have to be more careful,” he murmured. She wanted to correct him. To say that it wasn’t his fault. Yes, he was rash and too impulsive sometimes. But too often it happened without him doing anything too dangerous. He was just doing his part, protecting her. 

She also couldn’t put into words how scared she was for him sometimes. She didn’t want to imagine something serious happening to him, something that couldn’t be fixed, but the fear was always there. She couldn’t imagine losing him. He meant so much to her. Even she was surprised by the intensity of the feelings swirling inside her as she stood there, her fingers still holding his hair away. 

So it was her turn to do something impulsive. Her heart pounding, she leaned in and let her lips gingerly touch the swollen skin. It had felt so natural to do that. But then she felt embarrassed. Especially because he was too quiet. Not a joke, not even a peep from him.

“Chat? Was this ok?” She asked, pulling back a little to look at him. She saw that he had closed his eyes. 

“Yeah. More than ok,” he said, sounding a little breathless. “Maybe I should get my head hurt more often if this is what it gets for you to kiss me,” he said, cracking an eye open to look at her. He smiled sheepishly at her. 

He was incorrigible, she thought with surprising fondness. But aside from the joke, she could see that he was deeply touched by the gesture. She was glad that the small kiss had managed to convey how much she cared about him. She let his hair fall in place. Yes, he was still pretty, she had to admit. 

“Maybe you don’t need to get yourself hurt. Maybe I’d be willing to give you more kisses, if you’re good,” she said, winking at him. His eyes widened. 

“Really?” he asked, already rising to his feet. 

“I said “maybe”, kitty. Don’t push your luck,” she said as she turned around, trying to hide her grin. And also to avoid temptation. For now, she thought as she chose this moment to finally notice her beeping earrings. Because she had a feeling soon it would be impossible to do. “Go home and rest. I’ll see you soon,” she said over her shoulder and left him there, again. But this time she felt light. And happy, a treacherous voice piped in. But she didn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you know, even when I'm not writing the kissing prompts, kisses find me again! I'm totally innocent and have nothing to do with it. 😏


End file.
